Means for adjusting the lateral inclination of ski-boot leg-pieces, with respect to the shells of said boots, have been known for some time, such as those described and claimed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,118.
Said means consist essentially of a first toothed block connected to the leg-piece and a second toothed block connected to the shell, with the teeth being kept mutually engaged by means of a pin or screw passing through appropriate openings formed in said blocks and engaging in a threaded hole present in a ring-nut positioned inside the shell.
These means function reasonably well and have been well-received by the athletes who use the types of boots on which they are fitted.
However, they still have a few drawbacks connected with the exposure of the pin, or screw, to the external environment which, in the case of ski-boots, may give rise to a series of problems associated with possible seizing of threaded or unthreaded parts of said pin or screw owing to the formation of oxide layers, or the introduction and trapping of foreign substances between said pin and the openings in the blocks, or the accidental loss of the threaded pin, or screw, which would make the ski-boot difficult if not impossible to use.